jules_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sim Challenge: Fresh Meat II
The Sim Challenge: Fresh Meat II is the fifteenth season of the reality show, The Sim Challenge in which alumni from the The Sim World and Fresh Meat compete against new "Fresh Meat" to win a cash prize. It is the sequel to the fourth season, Fresh Meat. Unlike the previous Fresh Meat, this season will put the alumni against the Fresh Meat in two teams. This season was filmed in Argentina and went to the Czech Republic for the final challenge. This is the second edition in the Fresh Meat series. Cast || | |} Format Unlike the first Fresh Meat, Fresh Meat II will put alumni vs the Fresh Meat. Each team will compete in numerous challenges before the huge final challenge. The winning team of the challenge will earn $25,000 in their individual team bank accounts. After the challenge, the winning team will pick one guy and one girl from the losing teak, and one guy and one girl from their own team to compete in the elimination round known as the Exile. The Exile will be played in a girls and a guys round. The remaining players will not be watching the elimination. The winner of the Meat Locker will return to their team, while the loser goes home empty handed. In the final challenge, the two teams will race for $100,000 to be added to their team bank accounts. The winning team will get that $100,000 while the loser will split the money from their bank account won from the challenges. Game summary Elimination Chart ;Notes :The finalists for the Alumni were Ashley, Adam, Chelsea, Evan, Johnny, and Nany :The finalists for the Fresh Meat were Briana, Darren, Jason, and Jenn,. :Jenn and Chelsea are the only contestants to not enter the Pound. ;Final Bank Accounts :Alumni: $300,000 ($50,000 each) :Fresh Meat: $50,000 ($12,500 each) ''Fresh Meat II'' progress |} ;Teams : The contestant is on the Alumni team. : The contestant is on the Fresh Meat team. ;Competition : The contestant's team won the final challenge. : The contestant's team lost the final challenge. : The contestant was safe from the Meat Locker. : The contestant was put into the Meat Locker and won. : The contestant was put into the Locker and was eliminated. : The contestant was disqualified from the competition due to physical violence. : The contestant withdrew from the competition due to injury. Notes *Prior to the "Guess Who?" challenge in episode 4, Ashley and Camila got into a heated argument which eventually lead to Camila physically attacking Ashley by pushing her over a coffee table. Camila was then asked by the producers to leave the competition. *During the "Blast From the Task" challenge in episode 8, Lenny sustained a fractured rib, and was sent to the hospital. Host PJ Ivan then revealed that Lenny's injuries were very serious, and he had to be removed from the game. After Filming Episodes #"Nice to Meat You" #"Give Me An Answer" #"Bad Blood" #"Guess Who's and Beatdowns" #"For the Love of Lying" #"The Meat Lover's Revenge" #"Battle of the Year" #"Blowing Up" #"Czechout" #"The $100,000 Race" Season Chronology Previous: The Sim Challenge: The Gauntlet Next: The Sim Challenge: All Stars 3